harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila gets a new nurse......an old friend
Sheila is pleased to find out that an old friend of her family, Francine Harris, is now her new at-home nurse. Bill Wolfe: "This is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls is brought to you by Bold 3. The detergent that cleans, softens, controls static all in one! Bold 3!" Sheila Watkins was resting comfortably in her bed when a new nurse came in. It was Francine Harris, a friend of her's. "Morning, sunshine," she smiled, as she came in to check her vitals. "Well, this is a surprise," Sheila smiled, "when did you start to work here?" "I've been here for a few days," Francine smiled, "I thought it was time to get me a better job. And I did some nursing before I went to prison, so now that my record was expunged, I can work as a nurse again." "That is good news indeed," Sheila said, "how are things?" "You're doing fine," Francine said, "I've also got some news for you. Allen and his mother, Allison, talked to me, and they want you to have a private nurse. They talked with your mom and your uncle Michael too. And that would be me." "Well, I would be honored to have you as a private nurse, Francine," Sheila smiled, "it will really help, with the recuperation process." "I think so too," Francine said, "I talked with Dr. Steinbach, and she also had a consultation with Dr. Erickson back in Somerset, and since there really wasn't a lot of muscle damage to the heart, you should be set to return home within a day or so." "Did you also go to Medical School?" Sheila asked. "I do, as a matter of fact," Francine smiled, "I'm aiming to be a doctor." Sheila felt at ease, when Dr. Steinbach came in. "I presume Francine has told you the good news," she smiled, "I checked with Dr. Erickson and he thinks that you will be all right to be discharged today. I talked with Allison Watkins, and they will be on their way to get you in a bit." "I've also told her that she will have a private nurse," Francine said, "and that would be me." "That is right," Dr. Steinbach said, "I am glad that you will help." Meanwhile, Molly was enraged at the fact that Sheila didn't die from her heart attack. She stormed around the cell, and threw her meager things. "Damned bitch!" she screamed, "How could she not die?! The stress level that I threw at her would have been enough to knock over a bull elephant! It was the same level of stress that I threw at that damned Susannah! But NO! Sheila must have had a stronger constitution! It's NOT fair! IT IS NOT FAIR!!!!" Just then, Julia Cannell; Ashlea Frazier; Marilyn Caldwell and Marcia Williamson, friends of Sheila, came walking down the hall, smiles on their faces, and a look of triumph in their eyes. Molly looked sickened at the collective quartet. She knew that she was doomed now. (Mid-Break Announcement. Bill Wolfe: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.") Bill Wolfe: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Crisco Oil. For fried foods that don't taste greasy, and salads without a heavy oily taste." Molly looked like she was about to fall over. "What do you losers want?!" she snapped. "I know you tried to harm Sheila," Ashlea spat, "and we know WHY you did too!" "Why, if you're so smart?" Molly said flippantly, although she knew that her jig was almost up. "I know you caused Sheila much undue stress," Marilyn said in a cold voice, "and I know what kind of conniving and scheming you've pulled on not just her, but everyone in this whole town! You're one of the worst examples of pure evil that I have ever seen!" Molly laughed harshly, "I am glad you noticed how wonderful my evil is," she mocked. "Nobody in this town has a good word to say about you!" Marcia said coldly, "NOBODY! They know you as the monster that you are. You are a disgusting piece of trash! You keep ranting and raving that you are better than anyone and everyone. You always scream about how wonderful you really are; and how sensational you are; and how the world revolves around you, but in reality, you're NOTHING! You hear me, you stupid ignorant bitch? You are ABSOLUTELY nothing!" "I am NOT!" Molly howled, "I am the most wonderful woman there is! I am a graduate of Harper Academy! I am the woman of the year! I am the best and brightest! Everyone loves me! Why can't everyone enjoy the glow of my evil?!" "Because," Julia said coldly, "you are a cold-blooded, cold-hearted shrew! That is all you are. Dylan told me everything about you. And what you did to his family! Especially you killing Sheila's brother's lover!" "Wasn't that a lovely murder?" Molly said dreamily, "My best murder was those two kids being killed!" The entire group looked at her in disgust, and they walked out. Molly felt good that she made her enemies look stupid. However, what she failed to reckon with was that her taunting was recorded and Julia had taken the tape to Anne Hamilton. "I think you will have all the evidence you need to have her locked up for the rest of her life, Ms. Hamilton," Julia said, "Who said it doesn't pay to have a father who was a newspaper editor?" "Well, I thank you, Julia," Anne smiled, although she looked a bit askance at Julia's heavy metal outfit. "Don't worry about the attire, Ms. Hamilton," Julia smiled, "I am a lot nicer than my attire lets me believe." "I kind of like it," Dylan, who had just come to the Law Enforcement Center, said, "it sets Julia off as an indivdual. I like that." Anne smiled, "Well, if you like it, Dyl," she said, "then I do too." "Alex and I are off to lunch, ladies," Dylan said, "want to join us?" Julia nodded, and so did Marilyn. Ashlea and Marcia couldn't though. "Are you going to be there to get Sheila from the hospital?" Ashlea asked. "Sheila called me and told me that her husband and mother in-law were going to do that," Dylan said, "so we aren't to worry about it." "All right, then," Ashlea grinned, "then Marcia and I can join you all then." "Besides that," Dylan grinned, "Allison wants us to be at her house for a welcome home party for Sheila. So, that will be helpful." "I hope Sheila loves the party," Julia smiled. Everyone was ready for the party. What will happen next? *How will Sheila's welcome home party go for her? Bill Wolfe: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila